A Wizard's Perspective
by DarkerShining
Summary: (Set during Season 3) Nabu runs away from home when he learns of his arranged marriage to princess Layla, who he has never met. However, his curiousity gets the better of him when he learns that Layla is one of six fairies fighting against the dark sorcerer Valtor, and he decides to learn more about her. He didn't expect to end up getting involved in the battle himself, though.


Hi! I am DarkerShining, and this here is something I've been working on for a while.

Basically, I was thinking about Season 3, and while it is still my favorite Winx Club season, it did have some problems, mainly the somewhat clumsy way the sub-plots were handled. Season 3 introduced the character Nabu, who didn't really get all that much screentime due to the sub-plot he was part of not really getting much focus until late into the season. In the few episodes he where did play a big part, we did get a few details about his backstory and such.

So, I was thinking, wouldn't it have been interesting to see more of exactly what Nabu was up to during the third season? And since I haven't found any other fanfics on the subject, I figured I might as well write one. Basically, this will be my take on what Nabu was up to during the third season. Also, I'll be using the name Layla instead of Aisha, since that is the name I first got to know her by in the Norwegian dub based on the Cinelume dub.

And on that subject, with the different dubs, I might end up using a mix of dialogue from the Cinelume and Nickelodeon dubs when we reach later chapters, using whichever line I feel works best with the scene. Hope that won't be a problem!

And so, with that out of the way, I hope you'll enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>The young wizard looked at his parents in disbelief, trying his hardest to remain calm while mentally questioning their priorities. Things had been rather chaotic in the realm of Andros after the dark sorcerer Valtor escaped from the Omega Dimension with the help of three witches. And it wasn't just Andros, but the entire Magical Dimension that was being threatened by the powerful dark sorcerer, who aimed to become the most powerful sorcerer of all.<p>

In times like this, one would think that planning a wedding wouldn't be the first thing on someone's mind, yet for some reason the rulers of the surface kingdom of Andros had apparently decided that now was the time to decide who their daughter would marry.

That alone was strange enough, but what the young wizard Nabu was really having difficulty understanding, was why _he_ had to be involved. Sure, his family was the richest family on Andros, so it probably wasn't that much of a surprise that queen Niobe had contacted his parents, but still, Nabu just couldn't make sense of it.

"Seriously, you guys have seen the dark cloudy sky and the messed up ocean outside with all those monster-mermaids in it, right?" Nabu said, directing his parents' attention to a nearby window. "Does this _really_ seem like the right time to be thinking about a wedding?"

"Well, I admit the current situation may not be the best time for this," Nabu's father responded, adjusting his glasses. "Of course, the wedding will have to wait until the crisis is over."

"What wedding?" Nabu replied, looking rather annoyed. "I'm _not_ planning on getting married any time soon, and _especially_ not to some princess that I've never even met!"

"Nabu, I know that this probably came as a bit of a shock to you," Nabu's mother said, comfortingly putting a hand on his shoulder. "But we are certain that you and princess Layla would be a good match."

"Excuse me, but shouldn't that be up to _me_ to decide?" Nabu asked, crossing his arms. "I don't care if this is what you guys want, I won't be a part of this!"

"But Nabu, we just want what's best for you," Nabu's mother responded.

"And you think what is best for me is running my life for me?" Nabu replied, giving his parents an incredulous look. "If you two really want what is best for me, then I suggest you leave me alone!"

Nabu's mother was about to say something, but Nabu stormed off before she could. She then sighed and turned to her husband.

"That didn't go too well…" she said, looking over in the direction Nabu ran off to with a concerned look.

"I suppose everything that's happened recently must be getting to him," Nabu's father responded, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I guess so, but… I don't think I've ever seen Nabu _this_ upset before," Nabu's mother replied, still looking rather concerned. "He doesn't really get angry often…"

"Let's just give him some time to himself," Nabu's father said with a reassuring smile. "When he _does_ get angry, he doesn't stay that way for long. He'll calm down soon."

"… I guess you're right," Nabu's mother responded, nodding her head slightly. "I'll try talking to him later."

* * *

><p>Nabu looked down at the pages of a spell book, but there was simply too much on his mind for him to be able to focus on studying. Dark magic was leaking into Andros from the Omega Portal, and something terrible was likely going to happen if something wasn't done about it soon. Nabu hoped that some of the most powerful wizards on Andros would be able to come up with a way to close the portal.<p>

After all, it was some of Andros' powerful wizards that had created the Omega Portal, so surely they would have a way to close it should something as unthinkable as this happen.

And then there was the whole arranged marriage thing on top of this… Nabu had always believed that one should only marry someone they truly love. So how could his parents expect him to go along with this?

Nabu felt as if he was trapped, restrained by the current circumstances. This in turn made him feel restless. Nabu kept absent-mindedly staring out a window at the cloudy skies and the murky water of the ocean outside, the feeling of uneasiness continuing to well up inside him.

However, a knock on the door to his room snapped Nabu out of his stupor, and he quickly returned his gaze down to the book on his desk, even if he wasn't actually paying much attention to what was written on the page. Nabu just kept looking at the page, trying to remember which spell this was as his mother entered the room.

"Hey there," Nabu's mother said. "Sorry if I'm interrupting you in the middle of your studying, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, mom," Nabu responded, not looking up from the book.

Nabu's mother nodded her head slightly, trying to figure out what to say to him.

"Nabu, won't you please reconsider?" Nabu's mother asked.

"Why?" Nabu responded, still not looking up from the book.

"Nabu, you know its tradition here on Andros," Nabu's mother replied. "The parents choose who their children will marry."

"That's really unfair," Nabu responded, glancing over his shoulder. "I won't marry someone unless I truly love them."

"I understand your concerns," Nabu's mother replied, thinking for a moment. "Perhaps we can help ease your worries by arranging for you to meet her?"

"No, I think you guys have already done enough," Nabu responded, shaking his head. "Can you please just leave me alone? I'm trying to study here."

"Fine, we'll talk more about this later," Nabu's mother said, sighing and turning around. "I think you should at least consider what I said about meeting her."

After his mother had left the room, Nabu thought about what she had said.

"… Well, I doubt _that_ is going to be happening anytime soon," Nabu said, thinking out loud now that there was no one was around to listen. "Although… if I _do_ meet princess Layla at some point, I'll at least make sure that I tell her to make sure the first thing she does whenever she becomes queen is get rid of the 'parents choose who their kids marry' rule."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1.<strong>


End file.
